Flat panel displays are known. A popular technology presently in use is the Thin Film Transistor (TFT) Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), which comprises an array of liquid crystal pixel elements driven by respective thin film transistors. In each element, liquid crystal is sandwiched between glass plates. A backlight is positioned behind the LCD layer relative to a position from which the display will be viewed. A polarizing screen is placed between the backlight and the LCD layer, and another polarizing screen is positioned on the other side of the LCD layer. The polarizing screens are orientated to be orthogonally polarizing with respect to each other.
Using the corresponding TFT to alter a voltage applied to the liquid crystal element causes a change in its crystalline structure that correspondingly alters the polarization of light passing through the element from the backlight. This change in polarization causes a corresponding change in the amount of light transmitted through the polarizing screens and LCD element.
Multiple colors are dealt with by providing each pixel with multiple LCD pixel elements (usually red, green and blue) that can individually be controlled for each pixel, thereby allowing various color combinations.
The design and operation of TFT LCD screens is well known to those skilled in the art and so is not described in more detail in this document.
Typically, flat panel displays, including TFT LCD displays, are more expensive than Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) display of comparable performance. However, the relative lightness and compactness of flat panel displays (particularly in terms of front to back depth) make them particularly suitable for situations where a small footprint is desirable.
They are ubiquitous in laptop computers, and have come down in price sufficiently for them to be attractive to many desktop computer users. The relatively shallow front to back depth means that the display can be pushed back further from the user than would be possible with a CRT in many situations, thereby allowing better viewing comfort. Flat panel displays also enable a user to utilize considerably smaller areas than would be possible with an equivalent CRT display, which can be important in situations where a wall, partition or divider is located close to a work area in which the display is to be situated.
Often, computer users wish to print a hard copy of documents, images, web pages and the like. Usually, a printer is provided as a peripheral device that can be connected to the computer using a suitable cable. Alternatively, the computer can be connected via a Local Area Network (LAN) or other communications network. Printers can be bulky, and tend take up additional space in a user's work area. Where space is at a premium, such printers can be intrusive or at least inconvenient. In many cases where a flat panel display is selected, space is already at a premium, so printers can exacerbate the problem.